Julia Chang
Julia Chang is a video game character in the Tekken series. She is the adopted daughter of Michelle Chang, who taught her how to fight, which is why their moves are the same. Julia first appeared in Tekken 3. Since then, Julia has appeared in all subsequent games up to Tekken Tag Tournament 2, in which she appears as her alter-ego, Jaycee. Julia has replaced Michelle's style and Michelle herself in the Tekken series. Julia hopes to one day reforest Arizona, which is where both Michelle and Julia live. Biography Julia's life got off to an inauspicious start; born to unknown parentage, she was abandoned as a baby in the ruins of a Native American settlement. Her fortunes changed, however, when she was found by Michelle Chang, a young woman from a native tribe who adopted her and raised her as her own. Julia grew up with a strong love for her adoptive mother and tribe, and was taught to fight so that she could protect her homeland. Julia also developed a fascination for her tribe's heritage, and began studying archeology to learn more about her forefathers. As Julia neared her eighteenth birthday, stories started to reach the tribe of martial artists disappearing around the globe. Fearing that tribal tales of the God of Fighting were coming true and that her pendant was somehow connected, Michelle headed to Japan to find Heihachi Mishima and ask him what he knew about the pendant and why he had sought it previously. When she did not return, Julia suspected foul play from Heihachi and entered the third King of Iron Fist Tournament to rescue her mother. As the tournament reached its finale, Julia successfully rescued Michelle and learned that Heihachi had used Michelle's pendant to fully awaken Ogre, the God of Fighting in an ancient Aztec temple. Julia initially wanted revenge against Heihachi, but Michelle persuaded her to return home peacefully. After the events of the third tournament, Julia's priorities changed; upon learning that the encroaching desert would soon consume her homeland, she began researching ways to restore the global ecosystem. This led her to join a team of researchers led by Professor T at the G Corporation headquarters, where the project, named GENOCELL, progressed well. Unfortunately for Julia, the laboratories were attacked by the Mishima Zaibatsu and her research was stolen, prompting her to enter the fourth King of Iron Fist tournament in an attempt to retrieve the data. While she was unsuccessful, she did catch the attention of Ganryu, a Sumo wrestler who fell in love with her due to her resemblance to her mother Michelle, whom Ganryu had fallen in love with twenty years previously, during the second King of Iron Fist tournament. This led him to join Julia in the fifth King of Iron Fist tournament, in the hopes of recovering the data and winning her heart. While Ganryu succeeds in finding the data, Julia remained dismissive of his affection. With the forest rejuvenation data back in her possession, Julia returns home to realize her dreams of reforesting her homeland. Her plans take a back seat, however, when she learns of a greater threat to humanity - if Kazuya Mishima, Heihachi's son and Jin Kazama, who both carry the Devil Gene, are allowed to clash, a great evil will be resurrected and unleashed upon the world. Sensing the danger to mankind, Julia enters the sixth King of Iron Fist tournament to help prevent the meeting that threatens the world. As her alter-ego, Jaycee revealed to be canon, it also revealed that her job as this substitute wrestler persona is too good, causing this persona rebranded as a heel wrestler, which caused the fans to hate Jaycee somehow. As a result, she left the ring and changed her image so people wouldn't recognize her, now sporting a more modest hairstyle and glasses. Julia returns to her reforestation project and decides to kickstart it via donations, but so far only a few people are interested. One day after her former boss Kazuya finally revealed his devil form live, and Julia decides to use this opportunity to gain traction for her reforestation fund by becoming a professional streamer, entering the 7th tournament and broadcasting her fights and adventures into new territories live. Personality Julia is a very kind woman with a strong love for her adoptive mother Michelle, as well as her tribe and homeland. In turn, Julia is very brave in the face of danger, and will stand her ground and fight for the side of good in order to protect the people and things she cares about. Julia is also intelligent, as her passion for her homeland led her to study archeology, and her time spent researching forest rejuvenation taught her a great deal about natural sciences and information technology. Julia's commitment to good causes tend to take precedence over her own personal life, to such a degree that she seems oblivious to the affection shown to her by others, most noticeably Ganryu, whose love has long gone unreciprocated. As Jaycee, she is much more flamboyant and extroverted, showing off a much more confident and aggressive nature fitting of a luchador. Gallery Images Julia_Chang_-_Full-body_CG_Art_Image_-_Tekken_6.png|Julia at 20. Julia_Chang_(T3).png|Julia at 18. Julia_Chang_T5.jpg JuliaChang(T4).jpg Julia_Chang_T5_DR.jpg Jaycee_Julia_Chang_TTT2_CG.png|Julia as Jaycee. Artwork_-_Julia_Chang_Lying_Down.png|Official artwork of Julia. JayCee_-_TTT2_Unlimited_Artwork_1.jpg Julia_Chang_2_ttt2_art.jpg Julia_Chang_(TTT).jpg Julia_Chang_Prologue_Pic_1.jpg|Julia in the prologue of Tekken 6. 07_sfxtart02.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Tekken Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Fighters Category:Amazons Category:Wrestlers Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Orphans Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Rogues Category:Rescuers Category:Honorable Category:Teenagers Category:Adventurers Category:Pure Good Category:Traitor Category:Genius Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Parents Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Damsels